


One Day of Observation on the New Varia

by NiuMiu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 11th gen, For a Friend, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuMiu/pseuds/NiuMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day on the crazy routine of the new Varia upper squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day of Observation on the New Varia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtheneNoctua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctua/gifts).



Autunno was walking on the outside of the Varia compound. Serafina had stolen her phone again and she was trying to find where the woman had gone with it.

“When I find her I swear…” She hissed between her teeth.

She couldn’t complete the phrase as a car approached the entrance of the mansion. She crossed her arms and tried to see who was coming; she had never seen that car before.

The car parked near the entrance and two people left it, before the car left. One she recognized as Krystal, the other person she had never seen before.

A short woman that looked like she could be on her late twenties or early thirties with black long hair and eyes. The woman slowly looked the entire mansion up and down until her gaze found Autunno’s.

Autunno glared at her and she just gave an uninterested look, before turning back to Krystal and saying something. Krystal looked at Autunno and gave a small wave, calling her to join them.

Autunno walked to them with her arms still crossed and glaring at the strange woman all the time.

“Krystal. What is happening?” She said.

“Autunno! It’s good to see you!” Krystal said with a nervous smile.

Autunno frowned. Krystal seemed to be very uncomfortable beside the woman.

“What happened?” She asked again looking at the woman. “Did the Decimo send another mission?”

It have been some weeks since the Varia had received any mission from the Vongola.

“No, he didn’t…” Krystal looked like she wanted to say something more.

“So this is the Varia compound.” The woman said with disdain.

“Yes, it is. And who are you?” Autunno asked annoyed.

“Ah! This is…” Krystal started.

“My name is not of your concern, you may call me Unknown.” The woman cut Krystal.

Autunno was really starting to get annoyed with the woman’s tone and demeanor in general. Krystal seemed to notice that and tried to distract her.

“So… Where’s Kotori?”

Autunno huffed. “Your lazy son is still sleeping. As always.”

Unknown looked interested for a moment and Krystal looked nervous at her.

“Ah, I should wake him up…”

“No.” Unknown said. “Let him rest.”

The way she seemed to be giving orders to Krystal only made Autunno angrier. Whom this woman thought she was?

Autunno wanted to kick that woman out of the compound, but her instincts told her otherwise so she just kept glaring at her.

“Ah, we should show you the mansion…” Krystal said.

“Go ahead. I won’t get lost.” Unknown replied and took a small notebook and a golden pen from inside the suit she wore.

Autunno didn’t want to leave the woman alone on their property, but she followed Krystal to the inside of the mansion.

“Krystal, what is happening? Who is that woman?”

“I’ll explain everything to everyone once Kotori wakes up.” Krystal said. “Just… Try to stay calm while she remains here okay?”

“I won’t promise anything.”

Krystal put a hand on Autunno’s shoulder and she tensed.

“Autunno please, this is important.” She said quickly pulling her hand back.

Autunno crossed her arms again. “As you say.”

 

Unknown’s notes:  
9:13am  
I have started my analysis now, and it seems that the current leader of the Varia did not wake up yet.  
I have met Autunno, one of the members of the new Varia. She was obviously hostile to my approach and made sure to express that on every way she could.  
The mansion in general shows signs of destruction and lack of maintenance.

 

Serafina walked through the halls of the mansion still hiding from Autunno. She was about to turn on a corner when she heard steps.

She quickly put her back against the wall and tilted her head to the side to see who was coming.

A woman wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, black pants and shoes, was looking through one of the windows with a small notebook and a golden pen on her hands. The pen immediately caught Serafina’s attention. It was richly decorated with rubies and sapphires.

“Oh shiny~” Serafina whispered.

She walked to the woman and received a curious look from her.

“Hello~! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before!” She said extending her hand. “I’m Serafina!”

The woman looked at Serafina’s hand for a moment then slipped the pen that was on her hand to her sleeve and shook Serafina’s hand. Serafina noticed that she had some interesting rings on her fingers too.

“Unknown.” She said.

“Oh~! What an interesting name~! Well, it was nice meeting you! See ya~!”

Serafina pulled her hand back and skilfully pulled the pen together. She was about to turn and leave when something yanked her hand back. She looked with wide eyes as there was a golden chain binding the pen to the woman’s wrist.

“Looks like my pen got stuck on your hand.” The woman said.

“Oh! Yes! How unfortunate!” Serafina replied with a smile.

They kept staring at each other. Serafina smiling, Unknown with a stoic expression.

“So!” Serafina said reluctantly releasing the pen. “Bye~!”

She quickly walked past the woman.

 

Unknown’s note:  
10:39am  
I have met another of the members of the new Varia, Serafina.  
She tried to steal my pen and possibly my rings too.  
Their leader is still sleeping.

 

It was noon and everyone had sat by the table on the kitchen to have lunch. Kotori had just awoken and entered the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“So, what do we have to eat?” He asked.

He barely saw who was in the kitchen when he saw on one corner of the room a cockroach. His senses suddenly awoken and he grabbed his weapon.

“Everyone don’t move!” He yelled as he threw the chained knife on the insect.

Everyone barely had any time to react or understand what was happening when the cockroach started flying. Kotori screamed and jumped on the table, throwing his weapon again.

It was a one-sided battle. Kotori threw his chained knife many times but the cockroach managed to dodge and fly away from each one of Kotori’s attempts.

The Kitchen was completely destroyed when he had finally cornered the cockroach. He looked directly in the insects eyes and prepared his final attack, when someone just stepped on it.

He looked up and met the annoyed stare of a strange woman.

“Good afternoon.” She said.

 

Unknown’s notes:  
12:27pm  
Everyone united for lunch.  
Autunno threatened to kill Serafina if she did not give back some item that she stole. It seems it is common for Serafina to steal items, even from other members of her squad.  
Antonio cheerfully greeted me. He tried to make small talk. He kept gesturing with his hands all the time.  
Stryx cordially greeted me and pulled a chair for me on the table. His eyes are quick and from the way he moves, his feet are quicker.  
Matteo did not say anything and quietly sat distant from everyone. He pulled a book and ignored what was happening around him.  
Dantelia greeted me and sat on her place. She tried to make Autunno and Serafina stop fighting but had no success.  
Krystal seems to be trying to tell them the purpose of my visit.  
12:42pm  
Kotori finally woke up. He entered the kitchen and immediately noticed a cockroach that was on one corner. He destroyed the kitchen before I stepped on the cockroach and killed it.  
The Varia is now on a meeting with Krystal.

 

Kotori paced from one side to the other, frenetically running his hand through his hair.

“This is nonsense; we had been working for the Decimo for a while now. Why are they doing this now?” He asked.

Krystal had explained to them that rumors were circulating between some of the allied families and the upper ranking subordinates of the Vongola. These rumors made people question the competence and reliability of the new Varia led by Kotori.  
Tsuna tried to find the source of the rumors and reassure the others of the new Varia’s importance, but without success.

“I don’t know Kotori.” Krystal replied. She hated how the mafia worked. “But this woman will be analyzing you for today.”

“What right does she have to do that?” Matteo asked.

“None!” Autunno shouted and slammed her palm on the oval table of the room. “Who she think she is to come here to analyze us?”

“Calm down Autunno…” Stryx said.

Autunno glared at Stryx and was about to answer him when Krystal cut her.

“I don’t know. She’s here by Reborn’s request. I’ve never heard of her before, but it seems that she’s neutral and many people are willing to accept her judgment.” Krystal said.

Everyone in the room stood silent.

“But we have been here for some time…” Serafina cut the silence.

“Yes, the Decimo can’t do anything against us just because of rumors.” Antonio said.

“No, he can.” Dantelia started. “The other Mafiosi are like shark. They can smell the blood of an injured fish from afar. If they think that we are the weak link of the Vongola, the Decimo would be pressed to do something about it. Even if he did nothing, the enemies of the Vongola could attack us, hoping to exploit any weakness.”

“Dantelia is right Kotori. You know that that’s how the mafia works.” Krystal said.

Kotori released a heavy sigh and sat on a chair. “Then what will we do?”

“First.” A voice came from the corner of the room and everyone looked to see Unknown leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. “Since I will be only evaluating the new Varia, Krystal can leave.”

“Since when are you here?” Krystal said getting up from her chair.

The woman shrugged.

“More importantly, what gives you the right to tell her to leave? You’re just a guest here.” Kotori said annoyed.

“You are correct.” Unknown replied and walked to the room’s door. “However, since I am evaluating your every move…” She said putting a hand on the doorknob. “Your cooperation also counts.”

She left the room and everyone stared at the door.

“I’ll leave then.” Krystal said.

“Mom…”

“No, Kotori, it’s not a problem.” She started going to the door. “I’m sure you will do okay.”

 

Unknown’s notes:  
13:03pm  
After the end of the meeting, Krystal left the compound.

 

Kotori sat on the couch as usual. Dantelia was on the ground surrounded by papers. Matteo was sitting by a table, reading, and Serafina was leaning on his shoulder.

Since Krystal left, they barely spoke with each other and were very serious.

Antonio entered the room. His hair was wet and he was wearing nothing but black pants.

“Geez. You are all so serious, it looks like someone died.” He said.

“Antonio…” Kotori said.

Antonio walked behind Kotori’s couch and put his hands on Kotori’s shoulders.

“You’re so tense Kotori…”

“Antonio I’m really not in the mood for this.”

Antonio started massaging his shoulders. Kotori felt part of his tension disappear.

“Don’t worry Kotori, everything will be fine.”

Kotori sighed.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? You will feel better.”

“I would feel much better if you came with me.” Kotori said with a smile.

“I am very tempted to do so… But I already showered, and someone have to help Stryx find our guest.” Antonio replied with a smile.

“He still didn’t find her?” Dantelia asked.

Antonio shrugged. “Must be a skilled mist user.”

Kotori suddenly got up from the couch. “You know what? You’re right. I will take a shower.”

“Oh! Boss looks much better smiling~!” Serafina said.

“We shouldn’t worry about this. We did our best to reach the point where we are, no one can take this from us.” He said and then left the room.

 

Unknown’s notes:  
15:48pm  
Kotori went to take a shower. After a while, I could hear him singing and then a loud crash.  
Still not sure if Kotori and Antonio are on a relationship.

 

Autunno was on the training room. She was furious and each target she hit, she imagined it was Unknown.

She still didn’t know how after that whole time working for the Vongola the damned Mafiosi sent someone to make sure they were reliable.

“Reliable!” She snarled while she shredded another target to pieces.

She heard a sound behind her and quickly turned throwing one of her discs on its direction.

“Whoa, you’re really pissed.” Stryx said dodging.

“What do you want?”

Stryx sighed and looked around. The room was almost entirely destroyed.

“Unknown disappeared. I am trying to find her.”

Autunno crossed her arms. “If she was around here, she was shredded to pieces like the other targets.”

“Yes, I know…” Stryx replied thoughtful. 

“If you see her anywhere around, call me.” He said and then left the room with a small wave.

“If I see her around I’ll…” Autunno started muttering. Then she remembered that Serafina hadn’t given her phone back.

“I swear I’ll kill her!” She shouted and stormed out of the room.

 

Unknown’s notes:  
17:50pm  
Autunno went after Serafina. Serafina dodged her attacks and Kotori tried to stop the fight.  
Autunno attacked Kotori and in the end, she said she would be leaving the Varia.  
Kotori didn’t seem worried.

 

Everyone sat by the table on the secondary kitchen of the compound, since the other was destroyed, waiting for diner.

Autunno reluctantly came back and Serafina gave her the phone. Unknown hadn’t appeared yet.

“So… You really didn’t find her?” Antonio asked Stryx.

Stryx shook his head.

“She was indicated by Reborn, she must be a strong illusionist.” Dantelia said thoughtful.

“I didn’t detect any use of mist flames.” Kotori replied.

Matteo was reading his book distant from them.

“She have a lot of shiny things, it shouldn’t be hard to find her.” Serafina said.

Everyone stood silent for a while.

“At least Autunno is back! Isn’t that wonderful?” Antonio broke the silence.

Autunno glared at him. They became silent again.

The food arrived and everyone ate still in silence.

 

Unknown’s notes:  
18:30pm  
Autunno returned. It seems it is common for her to leave and then come back.

 

Everyone had finished their dinner and were about to leave the room, when the door to kitchen opened.

“Please, accompany me.” Unknown said, and without waiting for an answer, she left.

They walked behind her, as she guided them to the meeting room. When they entered, they saw a huge Television that was not there before on a wall, and what looked like a camera above it.

“Please take your seats.” Unknown said pointing to the chairs.

They sat down and waited to see what was going to happen. Unknown sat on the extreme opposite of the table, a notebook was in front of her.

“What is this?” Kotori finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Please, wait.” Unknown replied. “It’s almost done.”

“What is…?” He started asking but then the TV turned on.

Everyone looked at it and saw Tsuna’s face. He and his guardians sat around the oval table of the meeting room on the Vongola Estate.

“Can you hear me?” Unknown asked.

“Loud and clear.” Tsuna replied. “Are you really ready to give your report?”

“I’ve seen enough.” She said.

“What is your verdict?” Reborn, who was behind Tsuna, asked.

Everyone waited expectantly. Kotori saw Krystal sitting beside Mukuro. She had a hopeful gleam on her eyes.

“They are lunatics. They are barely suited to be leading an important assassin organization, much less to be leading the organization that answer directly to the Vongola Decimo.”

“Wait, that’s not fair!” Serafina shouted rising from her chair.

“You didn’t even spend an entire day with us!” Antonio said.

“I would like not to be interrupted.” Unknown said.

“Antonio, Serafina.” Kotori said.

Serafina sat on her chair again and Antonio went silent.

“During the time that I spent here, I saw a leader that only wakes up at noon, the destruction of the kitchen because of a cockroach, one of the members tried to steal my pen, another one threatened to leave the squad…”

Everyone looked at Autunno and Serafina as Unknown listed what she had seen. Serafina gave a sheepish smile and Autunno just kept glaring at Unknown.

When she finished listing everything that she had seen both Varia and Vongola stood silent.

“I would like to be able to speak in defense of my squad Decimo.” Kotori finally broke the silence. “We have earned our place here; we have successfully completed a number of missions for you. We shouldn’t be judged this way…”

“I did not finish.” Unknown cut him.

“No, now you’ll hear me-”

Unknown hit both of her palms on the table. “I did not finish.” She repeated on a calm tone.

“Continue.” Tsuna said.

“In conclusion, what I saw here today makes me think that they are not suited to be leading the Varia… But they are competent on their job.”

“What?” Matteo asked.

“They are competent and they are strong, I’ve seen them fight before. They are valuable assets to the Vongola and they are indeed reliable.”

“Is this your verdict?” Reborn asked.

“Yes.”

Everyone was shocked. No one expected that.

“I want to add that this was a big waste of my time, and I would gladly like to be reassigned to track down the beginning of these rumors instead.”

“We will discuss this when you come back to the HQ.” Tsuna said.

“As you wish sir.” Unknown replied and then the TV went off again.

“Well, I was not expecting this.” Stryx said.

“But… why?” Kotori asked.

Unknown got up from her chair and reached inside her suit to take her notebook and pen. She wrote something and then put her notebook on her pocket. She started to leave the room.

“Hey!” Kotori called and she stopped. “Why? I don’t understand.”

Unknown turned and gave him a strangely sincere smile.

“The mafia politics are annoying. No one should be judged by what they do or are.” She said.

“So… Thanks?” Antonio said.

Her face became serious again. “I’m not doing this to help you.”

She turned to leave again but after a step, she stopped. 

“I just remembered.” She said and threw her golden pen to Serafina. “This is yours. I expect to never return here again.”

She left the room and everyone, except Serafina, who was happy with her new shiny object, stared confused at the door.

“What just happened?” Dantelia finally asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my friend @khraddict (on tumblr), fot the Collab Exchange event hosted by @khrmeme


End file.
